Saiyuki beginners luck
by Karessa
Summary: This takes place before the four Saiyuki guys meet up with each other.  So, pretty much they are still kids except for Goku.  Chiisa Wong, Chii for short, had just gotten separated from her twin sister.  After fighting with youkai, she is lost without her
1. separation of twins

Ryoko: Hi, there. Here is a new story by me, put up by my friend.

A little warning…this is going to have slight things like characters from other animes. I will let you know when they come in.

* * *

**Title: Saiyuki Beginner's Luck**

Description: This takes place before the four Saiyuki guys meet up with each other. So, pretty much they are still kids (except for Goku). Chiisa Wong, Chii for short, had just gotten separated from her twin sister. After fighting with youkai, she is lost without her arms. Now, she is living on her own, while trying to find her twin sister Rin.

Warning: Slight angst/horror, at least which is what I would put.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Separation of Twins**

A chilly wind blew through the cold autumn air; the soft breeze blew through our crimson hair. My twin sister and I were sitting under a tree trying to catch our breath. The day was dead, so, our only light source was from the tow nail clipped moon.

"How long do we have to keep running?" I asked in between gasps.

"Until the youkai stop chasing us," my sister said, trying to catch her breath.

We lived in a world where youkai and ningens live in tranquility known ad Shangri-La. But, when you are of youkai magic and ningen science, you are known as a hanyou, aka a "Child of Taboo". That would be my sister, Rin, and I.

Our father was ningen and mother, youkai. But, because of us being "Taboo", ningens and other youkai were out to kill us.

We were living in a region that was completely against "Taboo Children". Where, the day they were born, they were killed. Only, that was different for our parents. They didn't want us killed, so, they ran away.

For the first seven years of our life, we lived in secret. But, there were always ningens and youkai out to exterminate us. Now, at eight years old, our parents were killed, leaving us to fend for ourselves, with those same killing machine youkai after us.

"I heard voices," said a deep, raspy voice coming from the bushes close to us.

"Come on!" my sister said, grabbing my hand, forcing me up, and beginning to run.

The two of us ran as fast as we could, trying not to get spotted by the youkai.

"There they are!" shouted one of the youkai.

All of a sudden, three youkai jumped out from the bushes and blocked our path.

"You're surrounded," the youkai said, more popping out from the other bushes, blocking all of our emergency exits.

"There's no escaping now, girls," the leader of the band of youkai said, a lustful grin on his face and drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

I looked at my sister. "What now?"

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to see if there was any way for us to escape.

"Chii-chan, I will distract the youkai, while you make a run for it," Rin said, pulling out a few tiny pieces of paper from a tiny pocket on her pants.

(Ryoko: Okay, this is the first anime, ROD TV. Three of the characters n there are paper masters.)

Since we were both part youkai, we had powers like them. Well, Rin did, I didn't have any powers, not yet, anyway.

"But, Rin-néesan…" I started, only to get interrupted by her.

"No! Just go! I'll be fine!" she snapped at me.

"Alright," I gulped, nodding.

Rin was a paper master, so her powers were shapeshifting any paper to use as a weapon.

Rin shaped the few pieces of paper into a sword. She stood in front of me, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so the little girls they think they have what it takes to defeat us," the leader laughed, a sword appearing in his right hand.

"Now!" Rin shouted.

On the signal, I made a dash for it, running between a few youkai.

"We have a runner!" the leader yelled, pointing at one of his minions to go after me.

"Yes, sir," the youkai said.

_Gotta keep running! _I cried out in my mind, hoping my speed would carry me far away.

"Not so fast, girly," said the youkai, appearing in front of me, making me come to a screeching halt.

The youkai had characteristics similar to a ningen, but still had the genes of his ancestors.

He had short, messy silver hair and dark brown eyes. He had pointy ears, teeth, and nails.

Suddenly, a scythe appeared in his hand. "I am going to have fun with you. I'm a bit hungry, so, you should make a great snack."

I tremble in fear, backing up. I was defenseless; I couldn't protect myself. Plus, I was still worn out from all the running I did.

The youkai came up to me, planted on his face was the most disgusting grin.

"You are kinda cute, so, I think I'll make your death painfully slow," he said, whispering in my ear.

The youkai grabbed my wrist, stopping me from getting away. He moved his head, placing his lips on mine in a rough kiss. With his free hand, he placed his hand on my butt.

_I'm gonna die! _I cried in my head.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. So, when I came across a desperate one, I bit the youkai's lips.

"Gyahhh!" he yelled in pain. "You son of a…"

He let go of my wrist and whacked me across the face. I didn't let out a sound; the only thing that was coming out was a stream of tears.

"For that, you get punished," he growled.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed.

"Too late, brat!" he laughed, clashing his blade through my right arm, blood gushing out.

I cried in screamed, being in so much agony.

He continued to laugh. "This should show you."

Again, the freezing metal blade met my delicate skin, slashing through my left arm.

I gasped as my arms dropped.

"Ha, ha, ha! This shows who is boss!" he said, laughing maniacally.

"So, you like hurting people weaker than you," I said, not actually me, it was as if I was possessed.

"What the…" the youkai gasped. "But, you're supposed to be dead!'

"True, but that was because I switched with Chiisa, so she only passed out," the other me said.

"Who t-the hell are you?" the youkai shouted, stuttering.

"I thought you'd never ask," the other me smiled, beginning to introduce herself. "I am the master of darkness, the ruler of the moon, the princess of pain and misery. I am the Yin-Goddess, Kurai!"

"What?" the youkai questioned. "How could that me? Gods shouldn't be here!"

"Well, I have a reason to be here," Kurai said, strange semi-invisible arms coming out from my body. "Chiisa hasn't tapped into her vectors yet, so, I think I'll do the honors of killing you for her."

(Ryoko: Okay, here is another anime. Vectors are from Elfin Lied.)

The youkai continued to laughing like a maniac. "Y-you think you have what it takes to defeat me!?! Ha! I'm the strongest youkai alive! I t-think I'm even stronger than the gods!"

"Really, now?" Kurai asked, crossing my arms. "Well, let's see if you have what it takes to go up against my vectors."

The youkai readied his scythe, charging at Kurai. She just stood there. When he was close enough, the youkai was grabbed around the neck by the vectors.

"See, no one can go up against my vectors," Kurai said, choking the youkai. "Maybe Chiisa should see this."

"Huh?" I questioned, wondering what was going on.

I looked up and saw the youkai being choked to death by the vectors.

Suddenly, SNAP! The youkai's head rolled off.

I started gasping, trying to get a hold of myself. "This…this has to be a dream!"

Then, everything went black. The dead body, vectors, along with the forest disappeared.

"Rin!" I shouted.

"She's not here," said Kurai, appearing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

Kurai looked exactly like me, only with a few differences. She had crimson eyes and hair like me. But, her hair was tied back. Mine stopped at my shoulder blades. Another difference was Kurai was taller than me.

Kurai walked up to me. She placed a hand on my head.

"I am sorry for making you witness that scene. I wanted you to see the power of the vectors," she apologized.

Kurai removed her hand from my head and placed it on what was left of my arm. All of a sudden, Kurai's hand started to glow a warm, eerie black. I watched as a limb appeared.

"You…revived my arm back," I stated.

"Not entirely. You see, this isn't your true arm. It is an arm made of clay. But, the only problem with it is, it can fall off. If a person or you tug on it, it falls off. If you pick up or carry something over fifty pounds, they fall off," she explained, making another arm come from my left limb.

With that done, Kurai disappeared. The darkness turned back into the forest and the same dead youkai body.

I looked at the body. I shivered in fear.

"I gotta go find Rin," I said, running back into the direction I came from.

* * *

Ryoko: Okay, taking two days to type it and three days to write it, the first chappie is finished. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. lost puppy

Ryoko: Okay, here is Chapter 2! (Listening to Kelly Clarkson) Hope…you…enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost Puppy**

It has been four years since I last seen Rin. I had gotten back to where we got separated. When I got there, there was nothing left but dead bodies.

Now, I am eleven and I haven't even found one clue on the whereabouts of my sister. So, I just gave up. I have no clue if she is alive looking for me or if she is dead.

When I was on my search, I ran into many youkai and ningens who wanted to kill me. But, in the end, I was the one who killing them. So, neighboring villages in the region knew me as the "Wandering Taboo Murderer".

After traveling for so long, I eventually got out of the region where every "Taboo Child" was killed. I managed to wander into a small village where no one knew my name. But, still being a "Taboo Child", I was ignored. That didn't bother me, though. To survive, all I did was steal food from outside markets.

"I'm hungry," I said, walking down the market streets.

The market workers glared at me, they knew me for stealing their food.

"Oya ma, maybe I should start traveling to other villages," I said continuing my way down.

(Note: Oya ma- [Japanese gosh.)

"This is gonna be fun," I heard a boy say to his friend.

I looked at the two boys. I knew them both. One of them was carrying a small knife, his name was Taichi. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The other boy with him was his little lackey, named Soshi. He had black hair and brown eyes. They were always known for torturing small animals.

"What cha gonna do to it?" Soshi asked.

"I'm gonna cut its legs off and watch as it bleeds to death," Taichi smirked.

"Wow, you're stepping up a notch, Taichi," his friend said.

"Yeah, that stupid little mutt was annoying me, too," Taichi said, the two of them walking down an ally.

"Those jerks, I can't let them hurt a dog," I said, chasing after them. I turned a corner and saw Soshi holding a small white puppy. "Put the puppy down."

Taichi turned to see who was talking to him. "Oh, it's just the poor girl. Ha, what are ya gonna do about it if I don't?"

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this, that's what," I growled at him.

"Oh, the poor girl is starting to sound like the stupid mutt. Well, I'm not gonna let you interfere," he said, charging at me.

I didn't want to hurt Taichi, but, I didn't want him to hurt a small puppy.

Taichi got in my face and grabbed my right arm, positioning his knife to stab me.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"I suggest you leave and not tell anybody," he threatened me. "Cuz if ya do…I'll kill you."

Memories flashed back of when the youkai had took my arms away.

"No, let go! I don't wanna kill you!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

"Kill me? Ha!" he laughed.

I cried as I struggled to get free. I was trying my hardest not to let them see my armless body. But, it was too late, when I was struggling; I tugged too hard and dismembered my arm. I fell back, while Taichi fell the other way with my arm in his hand.

"What the…" Soshi shouted, dropping the dog.

The puppy took this chance and hid behind a trash can.

Taichi looked as he had my arm. "Y-you a-are an e-even more freak then usual!"

"I can't…" I mumbled, going into a state of shock.

Whenever a youkai or ningen saw me without my arm(s), I would go into this state where another personality would take over. This personality would come out and torture the victim who has seen me without my clay limbs. This other personality that came out was not Kurai; it was a whole different person. She was a cold blooded murderer by the name of Korosu, one who ends life.

"They…t-they found out…" Korosu said, taking control. "I-I have to kill you…"

Suddenly, two of my vectors came flying out of my back and grabbed the two boys.

"Any last words?" Korosu asked.

But, before they had a chance to speak, two more came out and ripped them limb from limb. When Korosu was finished, she dropped the remaining body parts and grabbed my arm, reconnecting it.

When I came to, all was left was the puppy. The poor thing was shaking from the trauma. It was covered in blood, just like me.

"We should go," I said to the puppy.

I knew it couldn't answer me, so, I just grabbed it before it ran away and left the village before I got caught.

After running for a few a few hours, I finally decided to stop. I saw there was a steam, so, I chose to rest there. The whole time I was running, the puppy was in my arms. I put it down by the stream where it began to drink.

"I wonder what gender you are," I said, looking at its butt. "Well, what do ya know, you're a boy puppy. Um…I think I'll name you Ten-ten."

Ten-ten didn't really respond to me when I was talking to him, he just kept on drinking.

I sighed, waiting for Ten-ten to finish drinking. I looked at his fur. It was still bloody along with my green shirt and jean shorts. Even my legs had spots of blood on them.

When Ten-ten was finished drinking, he started to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked him, picking him up.

Ten-ten made a growling noise.

"No, you're staying with me," I said.

The puppy didn't reply to the comment. He just calmed down and lay in my arms.

I smiled and began to start walking again, hoping to reach a new town.

"What's a girl doing by herself in the forest?" said an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

Ryoko: Okay, this is where I leave you. I know, bloody. But, this is just what's in my mind. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
